Jane's Dragon
by KLoveMe
Summary: Jane Ritz's brother, Andrew, was an artist. One day he began painting strange pictures of dragons, sibyls, and polar bears, and then he disappeared. Seeking help, Jane finds the Pennykettles, and makes a dragon. But Glimmer is more than just a dragon. She could be the key to finding Andrew... and unlocking Jane's heart. (Rated T cuz I don't know.)
1. Chapter 1

**KLoveMe here! (Or just plain K.) This is my fifth fanific. Just search 'KLoveMe' to find my others. Enjoy!**

The girl inhaled deeply the scents of clay, pain, and graphite. The scents of the Scrubbley craft fair. The scents were familliar to her, growing up with an artist. Her brother. The one who mysteriously dissapeared three years ago. But she wasn't here because of him. She was here because of the author, David Rain.

Then she caught sight of the red hair.

She heard one single sound.

_Hrrr_.

The girl walked quickly in the direction of the sound and found the booth she was looking for. Pennykettle's Clay Dragons.

"Hi! Can I help you?" The red-haired woman at the table asked her with a smile.

The girl returned the smile. "Hi. My name's Jane Ritz. Are you Elizabeth Pennykettle?"

"That's me."

"I've seen your website. Is it true David Rain used to be your tenant?"

Elizabeth's smile wavered. "Yes... why?"

Jane dug around in her bag and held up a book with a white polar bear on the cover. Her copy of David's _White Fire_. "It's my favorite book, so naturally I reseached him. Your website, , came up first. I need to speak with him."

"I'm sorry, but he doesn't talk to fans much. He's pretty busy with his wife and daughter."

"I understand, Mrs. Pennykettle-"

"Liz."

Jane corrected herself. "Liz. But you see, this has nothing to do with _White Fire_, or even _Snigger _for that matter. This has to do with this." She put the book back in her back and took out her notebook. It was open on a page with a scary accurate drawing of a polar bear with three lines on its forehead.

Liz snatched the notebook from her and studied the drawing. "How..." she whispered.

"I need to see David," Jane repeated.

"Yes, you do," Liz said, handing her back the notebook.

**How was it?! I know this chapter was short, but they'll probably get longer as the plot gets revealed more. Review so I'll update! :D 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Jane stood outside 42 Wayward Crescent and glanced back down at the address Liz had frantically scribbled down on a small strip of paper. "This is the place," she murmured, ajusting her lavender knit side cap. She was wearing and lavender knit poncho to match her cap over a brown tank top, jeans, and Uggs.

She knocked on the door.

A young girl answered it. She had dark, curly hair and blue eyes. She looked to be around the age of seven. "Hi!" She said with a big smile. "I'm Alexa! What's your name?"

Jane smiled and crouched down to Alexa's height. "I'm Jane Ritz. I'm here to see David Rain. Is he in?"

She shook her head. "Daddy's at the shop with Mommy," she said.

"Daddy?" Jane's smile wavered. "David Rain is your father? He's married?"

"Uh-huh." Alexa nodded vigorusly.

"Hmm." Jane stood. "How old are you, Alexa?"

"Six!"

"Ah, Jane!" Liz hurried to the door and waved Alexa away. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. She's really cute. I didn't even know David was married."

"To Suzanna Martindale, yes. Zanna owns a little shop in Scrubbley, the Healing Touch. She's there with David now. You should go check it out. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh, it's alright. I-"

"Liz?" A man with salt and pepper hair walked around the corner. "Who's at the door?"

"It's Jane Ritz, that woman who wanted to talk to David," Liz called back. He came up to the door. "Jane, this is my parner, Arthur."

"Nice to meet you," Jane said with a smile, shaking his outstretched hand. Then she turned back to Liz. "Where's that shop?"

Zanna wasn't looking for anything that had to do with magic after what had happened. She had almost lost everyone and everything she loved to magic, so she was about ready to give it up.

If it weren't for Gretel.

The potions dragon had been persistant. She had wanted Zanna to keep the shop open, mostly so she could continue crafting potions and not get judged.

So that was why Zanna stood behind the counter today, arguing with her husband.

It had started when he had showed up fifteen minutes ago.

"What the _heck _are you doing her?!" She demanded.

David frowned. "I though you'd be happy to see me, Zans."

Zanna scowled. "Well, I'm not. And _don't _call me that!"

"Why aren'tyou happy to see me?" David asked.

"Because you should be at home, with our seven-year-old daughter!"

He looked up thoughtfully. "Hmm, yeah, I suppose I should be." His gaze fell on Zanna again. "But I left her with Liz and Arthur. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Uh-huh, sure." Zanna folded her arms. "Didn't Liz mention that that Jane Ritz girl was coming by today?"

David slapped his hand to his forehead. "Darn it!" He muttered. "Forgot."

"Don't worry," said a voice behind him. He turned to see a redheaded girl around his age with two braids. "I'm here."

"How'd you know I woud be here?"

"Liz told me."

"So how do you know about the Mark of Oomara?" Zanna said.

"Zanna!" David scolded.

In the back room, Gretel's ears pricked. She flew to the front to listen.

Jane's eyes widened. "Has she been there the whole time?" She asked, gaping at Gretel.

Zanna ignored her question. "The Mark?" She pressed.

"I- I don't know what you're talking abou- oh, you mean this?" Jane held up the drawing of the bear.

Zanna's eyes widened. "Yep, that."

A man opened the door to the shop. "Ma'am, my lotion?"

Zanna groaned slightly. "Just a mo." She reached into a drawer and held out a bottle. In the brief moment her arm was stretched out towards the man, her black sleeve fell back a little. Jane caught a glimpse of a scar that never seemed to heal.

The Mark of Oomara, permenately etched into her skin.

The man left as Jane sucked in a gasp. "She- she told me that only..." She hesitated.

"What?" Zanna asked, furrowing her brow.

"Only sibyls could bare that mark."

Zanna froze as David asked, "Who told you that?"

"A woman named Gwyneth, who was in my dream where the Mark came to me." Jane bit her lip. "Gwilanna," she muttered.

"And how do you know about her?"

Jane closed her eyes and took a breath. Then she opened her eyes again. "You guys know," she said in barely a whisper. "My name is Jane Ritz. I'm twenty eight years old. My parents are both dead. My mom was a woman known as Lisa. My dad was a dragon known as Gawain."

Zanna dropped the clay bowl of herbs she had been pounding.

It hit the floor and broke.

**Hey peeps, I know I say this a lot, but you know, of you review it helps me to update faster and more frequently. Please review! :D 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter, you learn more about Jane. Enjoy and review!**

Lucy wasn't expecting to see the girl on the street. She especially wasn't expecting to see the girl go into her part-sister's shop. She _especially _especially wasn't expecting to see Zanna's reaction when she said... something. Lucy couldn't hear through the window.

But as Zanna bent down to pick up the clay shards from the broken bowl, Lucy saw the girl's mouth move in a way that suggested she wasn't speaking English. The motion was so small, Lucy couldn't be sure if that was right, but the way Gretel reacted was strange. She flew over to the window and waved Lucy in.

Hesitantly, the daughter of Guinevere pushed the door open and a bell jingled as she did. David turned to face her. "Lucy-" he began.

The girl froze. Slowly she turned around, eyes wide. "Lucy...?"

Lucy frowned. This girl looked somewhat familiar, though how she didn't know.

"-this is Jane Ritz," David began. "The girl your mother told us about."

Lucy's eyes grew three times their size. "The girl with the bear drawing?!"

"Um..." Jane seemed a bit discerned at her description. "Yeah... I suppose."

"Mom didn't say she knew Dragontongue!"

Zanna stood. "You do?"

"She was talking to Gretel, Zanna!"

"You were?"

"I-"

"Calm down, you two. She _did _say she was a daughter of Guinevere," David added.

"_What?!_" Screeched Lucy. "Then where the heck was she during the battles last year?!"

"_Two _years ago, Luce," David reminded her.

"Still," Lucy pressed.

Jane blinked. "What?"

"Surely you noticed the new reports. Dragons came back for a short time. Really, a daughter of Guinevere not even noticing the return of dragons. Sad." Lucy shook her head in dissapointment.

"Lucy, that's rude!" David scolded.

"Apparently, we're all rude," Zanna muttered, throwing the reminants of the bowl in the trash.

"I really didn't notice anything," Jane repeated. All of a sudden, she did a double take. "Wait, two years ago, did you say?"

"Yeah..." Lucy answered, confused.

Jane took a shaky breath. "Two years ago. That's when my brother began painting his pictures."

"Pictures?" Zanna.

"I'm going to tell you guys about me, but I don't want you to freak out, okay?" Jane was practically hyperventilating.

"Hold on, Jane," David said. "Why don't you come by our house tomorrow and tell Arthur and Liz, too? They should heat you out."

"Okay," said Jane, calming down.

The next day, at around noon, Jane Ritz rang the bell at 42 Wayward Crescent for the second time in two days. This time, instead of Alexa, Lucy opened it.

"Oh, it's you," she said with little enthusiasm.

"Yep, I'm me," Jane said with a smile, a little unsure how to take that.

"Well, my family seems pretty interested in you, so you'd better come on in."

"Okay..." Now Lucy was deffinately insulting her, but she let it slide.

In the kitchen, Arthur was sitting with a tabby cat on his lap, Zanna on his right, Alexa next to her, then David, and Liz was back on the stove making some tea.

"Ah, Jane," Arthur said, without opening his eyes. "Welcome back."

"Uh, thanks," she said, frowning slightly. How could he tell it was her if he couldn't even see her?

Liz walked in and poured mugs of tea. "What kind would you like?" She asked Jane.

"Do you have lemon?"

Liz put the tea bag in and handed the steaming mug to her. "Take a seat."

Jane sat next to David and sipped her tea. She looked around. Dragons filled most of the house, each one holding different kinds of objects. One on the fridge had shell-shaped ears and appeared to be listening closely to their conversation. Jane smiled at it and waved. The dragon blinked, looking taken aback. The girl could see them move?!

Liz passed mugs around and joined them at the table. Lucy, though, sat herself down on the couch and pulled out her phone.

"No music, please," Liz said. "I want us _all _to listen to what Jane has to say."

Jane sighed. "No pressure there," she muttered with a small laugh.

"Don't stress," Arthur said, stroking the tabby. "Relax."

Jane Ritz took a breath and another sip of tea. "Okay, where should I start? Hmm... oh, two years ago. That's when things started going haywire. Okay, so before I go on, you should know I have a brother. Andrew. Right now, he should be about nine or so. When this took place, he was seven, and he lived with me." She stopped to bite into a muffin. "Andy... he loved to paint and draw. Normally, because he was young, his art was a stick figure or two on green construction paper. But a couple years ago, he asked me for some actual canvases. While he was at school, I worked at a froyo place to earn some extra money. Andrew never acted up, so I bought him some as a little treat."

"Is this going to get somewhere soon?" Lucy asked, not looking up from her phone.

"Lucy!" Liz scolded.

"Yes, very soon," Jane assured her. "Anyway, I left Andy alone in his room for an hour or two so I could go work on college homework, and then he told me he had finished a painting. I came in to his room and..." she hesitated.

"What?" Zanna asked, leaning forward in her chair.

Jane sighed. "I have the paintings in my car. Just a second." She stood and went outside.

"How good can the painting actually be? A seven year old made it," Lucy grumbled.

"We'll talk about your attitude later, missy," Liz said angrily.

"What? Look, mom, she didn't show up during the darkest period of time we ever faced. Now she just thinks we'll help her? I don't think we should."

Liz opened her mouth to snap again, but then Jane reentered with three paintings covered with tarps. "This is the painting Andrew showed me that day," she whispered, and pulled off one of the tarps.

Liz sucked in a breath.

It was a painting of a large green dragon, aparantly sleeping. A young girl with fiery red hair blowing in the breeze had her hands cupped out in front of her, just under the dragon's closed eye.

In her hand was a small flame, encased in a teardrop.

"Is that Gwinny-veer?" Alexa asked, getting up on her knees on her chair.

"Guinevere, and yes, sweetie, I think so," breathed Zanna.

"And Gawain," Liz said softly.

Lucy sat up, interested. "_Andrew _painted _that_?!"

Jane nodded.

The drawing was scary accurate, every one of Gawain's scales carefully painted on, the shades of Guinevere's red hair giving it depth.

"Are you sure he was seven?" David asked, impressed.

Jane nodded again, then sighed and sat back down at the table. "After Andrew showed me the painting, I took it into my room and hung it up. It was beautiful, but it scared me. If Andy knew the legend of Guinevere, a lenged neither me nor my mother had told him, then something was going on.

"A week later, Andrew painted another picture. This one was way different from the first, which he called _The Last Dragon_. This one, Andy called _Icefire_."

This painting had a little red-haired girl in a pink winter jacket and white snow pants standing in the snow. In front of her was a fair haired man holding out a light purple knit hat, which held a glistening snowball.

"That's me," Liz whispered, putting a hand to her mouth.

"And Dr. Bergstrom," David said.

"This one Andy painted two weeks after that; he called it _Sibyl_." Jane reached to remove the tarp of the final painting.

Everyone drew back in shock.

It was the sibyl Gwilanna, holding a copper-haired boy by the wrist. The rest of the canvas was black, except for one person crying in the background.

It was Jane.

The table was silent. Finally Jane spoke. "The next week, Andrew was gone. There was no trace of him, other than this." She held up the notebook that held the polar bear sketch, but turned to the page before. A message was left that said-

"'I have him, Jane. I will always keep him here. Gwyneth.'" Jane read softly. "This was on the next page." She turned it so the polar bear sketch was revealed. "The rest of the book was empty. I've been trying to find a link to Andrew ever since, and then I found your website," she said, turning to Lucy. "I went to the craft fair and met Liz, and now here I am."

"But that still doesn't explain one thing," Zanna said slowly. "Where were you two years ago, when all of the fighting was taking place?"

Jane took a shaky breath, then sipped her tea. "The creatures there called it home. The people here call it another world. You and I, we call it Ki:mera."


	4. Chapter 4

**Glimmer gets introduced in this chapter! Yayayay!**

"Ki:mera?!" David exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"Wel, obviously it's possible," Lucy muttered, turning back to her phone, which had just went off. "She was there, wasn't she?"

"I really was," Jane insisted. "I was looking for Andrew when some sort of rift opened up. I stepped through and wound up on Ki:mera."

"Okay, we believe you," Zanna said, shooting a glare at David. "But what do you want us to do about your brother?"

"Help me find him," Jane pleaded. "Please."

The table was silent.

"Please! You are the only ones who know what it's like to... not be normal," she said the last part very softly.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Now I know where I've seen you before..."

"Lucy, shush," Liz said, holding up a hand.

"But Mom!"

Liz ignored her. "Jane, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we would love to help you. we just don't know how."

Jane nodded, forcing back tears. "Okay. Just... give me a call if you find anything, okay?"

Arthur nodded. "Promise."

Jane stood from the table and finished off the last of her tea. "Thanks for the tea," she whispered, and left the room.

But before she left, she spotted a dragon sitting next to the door. She smiled. "Hello," she hrred. "What's your name?"

The dragon hrred it's response.

"Hello, Gollygosh. Do think you could do something for me?"

The next week, while Lucy was at school, Zanna was at the shop, Arthur was at work, and David was in a meeting with his publisher, Liz was getting ready to go to a craft fair.

Then she realized something.

"Alexa!"

She had never had to find a babysitter for Zanna's daughter before. Usually she went to the shop with her mother, but Zanna had wanted to be alone after her most recent argument with David and had left her home with Liz. Liz was almost always avalible, just not today.

She tried Tam Farrell, Lucy's 'boyfriend' of sorts. But he had a fever, and Liz didn't want alexa to get one either.

No one else she knew, other than evil Gwilanna, knew their secret. It was important that they did, due to Bonnington's 'condition' and Alexa's wings. Liz frantically scrolled down her contacts list on her phone, and a number without a name popped up at her.

573-761-8972. **(A/N: fake number; do not actually call, a stranger might pick up!)**

Confused, she pressed 'Call'.

It rang for a few seconds, then:

"Liz."

She sucked in a breath. "Hey, I need a babysitter for Lexy today. Do you think you could come by, just until one of us gets back?"

"Sure thing, Liz. Be there shortly." They hung up.

Liz sighed. How had her number gotten on her phone?

Then Golly flew in. _Hrrr_, he said.

"You what?" This was news to Liz.

He repeated that he'd added the number to her phone, on Jane's request.

"Well, get ready. She's babysitting Lexy today."

Jane rang the doorbell exactly three minutes later. Liz opened the door.

"Oh, thank God, Jane!" Liz sighed with relief. "I was seriously desperate!"

Jane grinned. "Well, your troubles end here, Lizzy!"

"Okay, I need to go now... help yourself to anything in the fridge, except for the cake, that's for Alexa's birthday tomorrow... erm-" she glanced down at her watch. "I'll be home in an hour or so, don't know about anyone else. Got to go now, bye!" Liz ran out the door.

Jane walked into the Pennykettle's house and closed the door. She was dressed in a black short-sleeved haltar top over a neon pink cami, and jeans. Her hair was in a single braid down her back.

"Hello Golly. G'reth. Gadzooks. Gruffen. Gwendolen." She said as she walked by them. They hrred in response.

Jane found Alexa in the kitchen, drawing a very lifelike picture of Gretel, who was posing on the windowsill. She looked up when Jane walked in. "Hello Jane!" She said happily. "Look, it's Gretel!" She held up her drawing.

"You're an artist, just like Andrew," marveled the redheaded woman. "Amazing."

Alexa grinned happily and did a twirl in her pink skirt and and white top. "Wanna make a dragon?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

Jane froze as she hung her brown leather messenger bag on the back of a chair. "I- I don't think I'm allowed to, sweetie," she stammered. She mostly said that because Andrew was the artist in her family; she had no talent whatsoever with clay or paint or even crayons.

"Aunty Liz let Daddy make a dragon," Alexa tried. "Please Jane!"

Jane sighed in defeat. "Fine." Alexa dug around in a drawer until she came up with a large hunk of clay, which she set down on a piece of newspaper in front of Jane.

"Sculpt," Alexa demanded before going back to her drawing of Gretel.

Jane did as she said. Five miutes later she had rolled out a clay log and made a ball of clay. "I'm no good at this," she muttered.

"Dream it," Lexy said without looking up from her picture.

Jane reluctantly closed her eyes. Scaring her out of hr wits, a dragon appeared in her mind in impressive vivdness. _My mind must be HD, _she thought.

Eyes still closed, she bagan modeling the dragon she saw before her. When she was finished, she blinked her eyes open and gasped.

The dragon before her was amazing. Only one of it's eyes were open so it was winking and it was grinning. It's tail was wrapped around it's body, with a heart-shaped iscocile. It held a heart-shaped box tied with a ribbon.

"Did I make that?!" She breathed.

"Uh-huh," Alexa said. "I watched you."

"I watched, too," Zanna said, walking in the room with a plate of cookies. "You were so into your dragon, you didn't even notice me come home." She examined Jane's dragon. "If you want, I can have Liz kiln this for you. If you come by at this time tomorrow, you can take it home and give it a name. But first," Zanna walked over to the freezer and opened a box. She pulled out a small pinch of snow and sprinkled it on the dragon. "It'll come to life now," she announced.

Jane laughed. "Okay," she giggled. She stood and picked up her bag. "See you tomorrow, Lexy."

"Bye Jane!"

Liz stared at the dragon. The dragon Jane Ritz had made. It was unlike any dragon she had ever seen before, from the heart-shaped isocile to the ribbon-bound box. The only thing she could even compare it to was G'lant.

David's nonexistant Valentine's dragon.

Maybe that's what this dragon was. The first Valentine's dragon that was actually real.

But no. It was never heard of before, not even by Gwilanna. She had taught Liz everything she knew, besides magicks. That included all dragon types, and this was none of them.

"She's a special one," David said, entering the room. "I can feel it in her auma. She's like no daughter of Guinevere before her."

"I know," Liz murmured. "What do you think of this?" She turned the newly painted dragon around so he could see it. It was green like the rest of the dragons, but lighter in color. The box was painted bright red and the ribbon was shiny gold. It's open eye was gold as well.

"Hmm. Until we figure out what it is, hold off on the icefire. We don't want it coming alive until we can study it completely."

"Okay."

They left the room to await Jane's return. But what they didn't know is the small amount of icefire Zanna put on the dragon was actually activating it. The dragon straightened up and shook itself. It opened it's closed eye and turned around.

_Who is she? _Hrred Guinevere from the windowsill.

_Jane's dragon, _replied Gawain.

**How was it? R&R (Read&Review)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, peeps, sorry, but this is actually just more of a filler chapter. I had to put it in there, though. Enjoy! :D 3**

Jane Ritz came by an hour later, and David got the door. He immediately frowned.

Jane laughed. "Oh boy, now I feel welcome." She walked in. Her red hair was down around her shoulders and she wore a green skirt and a pink top. "Liz told me to come by at this time yesterday," she said, when David tried to protest. "To pick up my dragon. Is it ready?"

"Yeah, it's- well, we just don't really think it's a good idea for you to take it home quite yet," David stammered.

She frowned. "Why not?"

"It's an unknown type."

Jane laughed again. "So?"

"So Gwilanna might be able to track it if it's active."

Jane froze. "Well we don't like _her_, do we?" She murmured. Then her eyes widened. "But my dragon already _was _activated!" She excalimed. "Zanna put the icefire in it yesterday, right after I made it!"

"David!" Liz ran in, her face white as a sheet. "Jane's dragon..."

"-Is alive," Jane finished. "Yes, we know."

"Jane, come with me." Liz led the redheaded girl up into the Den and showed her her dragon. It was sitting on the windowsill, and Gwendolen was... _hrring _with it.

"It's a girl," whispered Liz. "Do you have a name picked out?"

Jane picked up the dragon, who looked up at her with its golden eyes.

"Glimmer," Jane said softly. "Glimmer."

Jane, Liz, and Glimmer walked downstairs again. David and Zanna were waiting for them.

"Glimmer," Jane mouthed, nodding down at the dragon, and Zanna nodded.

"Good name," she said.

Glimmer flew over to the listener on the fridge.

Alexa stood from the table and eagerly walked up to Jane. "Hello Jane!" She said with a huge smile.

Jane ruffled her hair. "Hey, Lexy," she said with a small smile.

"Sorry about the icefire," Zanna said apologetically.

"It's all right," Liz said. "I'm sure we'll actually find out more about Glimmer in her active state."

Jane looked over at her dragon, who was in an active conversation with th listener. Eventually Glimmer tried to open her box, but it wouldn't budge. She then flew over to Golly, but he couldn't get it open either. She fluttered over to Jane's shoulder and sighed.

Jane Ritz was in the mall.

She normally would never set foot in there, but Glimmer had practically begged her to. So, the dragon in her purse, she walked in.

Jane looked around. The store was filled with about 50% teens and the other 50% moms with their toddlers. She felt Glimmer shrink down into her bag at all the crowds.

The daughter of Guinever took a breath and walked through the mall, ignoring all the glances she got from the icky punk people. Then she made her way into the hardware store.

"Okay, Glim," she whispered, "which tool do you think will open that box?" Jane listened to her dragon's hrr of response. "Crowbar. Got it." She examined the shelves, but all of the crowbars were gone.

"How is that freaking _possible_?!" Jane cried, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Um, can I help you?" A confused voice asked from behind her.

She turned to see a man about her age (29) with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. A small amount of freckles dotted his nose and he wore the store's uniform: khakis and the store's T-shirt. His name tag read 'Gavin'.

"No, I'm fine, Gavin," Jane said absentmindly.

"Uh, it's Gawin," he said, walking up to her. "Everybody gets it wrong."

She frowned. "Gawin?" It was pronounced Gay-win.

"Yeah." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Uncommon name, I know. Grandma named me. Gram was kind of insane, believed in dragons." Gawin laughed.

Jane froze. Gawin. Dragons. "What was your grandma's name?" She asked softly.

"Megan. Though she said that her best friend's grandmother was the one that told her about dragons. Said her name was... Gwen, or somethin."

"Gwendolen?" Chills ran down her spine as she spoke the name.

Gawin looked at her, and their eyes met. "Yeah," he said, frowning slightly. "How'd you know that?"

"This... friend of your grandmother's... what was _her _name?" Jane had to know.

"Gina."

A 'G' name.

"And did Gina and Gwendolen teach Megan about dragons, Gawin?" Jane pressed. She felt like one of those nosy reporters, like Rita Skeeter from Harry Potter.

"Um, yeah, I think, yeah. Why the sudden interest in my family life, stranger?" Gawin laughed lightly.

"Oh, I'm Jane. Jane Ritz." They shook hands.

"Gawin Archer."

"Gawin Archer, tomorrow will you meet me at this address?" Jane wrote down an address on a slip of paper and handed it to him.

He squinted at the emerald green ink. "42 Wayward Crescent?"

"Yes. Don't knock or ring the doorbell. Wait for me. And bring a crowbar."

"What do we need to talk about, Jane?"

Jane reached into her purse and in one quick motion, pulled out Glimmer. "This," she said. Then she turned and walked out of the store.

**Okay, I know this chapter was a little bit shorter, but I had to get it in there. I hope you liked it, and if everyone who reads this doesn't review, I might sic Gruffen on you! Hrrr!**

**;)**

**-K**


End file.
